Watching
by Cuteblndegoddess
Summary: She watched him intently. The book she was reading long forgotten on her lap. Her brow furrowed in concentration. What will happen if he catches her? Mature themes and some non consentual moments. Be advised. Dramione of course.


a/n Just a random one shot that takes place in their sixth year. Some somewhat non consentual moments. If you are offended don't read. Happy reading and please review. **

* * *

**

**Watching**

She watched him intently. The book she was reading long forgotten on her lap. Her brow furrowed in concentration. He was sitting in a comfy armchair, a floor below in the library, reading. Just reading. No snide remarks. No biting comments. Just reading. Just as she was moments before. She had of course noticed him before. How could she not have? He was always there. Around school. Around the great hall. Around the corridors. Other girls in the school swooned over him. But not her. She tried her best to avoid him at all costs. Especially when he was with his friends. His personality was worse when they were around. But he was alone now. Concentrating on a thick tome. Taking notes with one hand, turning pages with another. Her world was chaotic. It seemed she was always on the brink of tears. Ron hadn't looked her way in months. And she felt utterly alone. But sitting in the library always made her feel better. And tonight was no exception. It was late. After midnight. The two of them were the only ones left in the library. All but a few candles hand been extinguished. The dancing flames reflected off of the tall wooden shelves filled with books. He pushed a strand of his blond hair off of his forehead. She noticed how long it had gotten. She sighed.

He looked up. Not knowing where the sound had come from. Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted her. And she was watching him. It should have annoyed him. He should have said something. Insulted her. Cursed her. But he didn't. He pretended not to see her. He focused instead on the book he was reading and the notes he was taking. His eyes blurred. He wondered why she was there so late. Why she was watching him? Where were her two faithful sidekicks? He pushed some hair over his eyes so that she wouldn't see him look up at her. She was sitting on the second floor but he could see her clearly. Her hair was tamed into a pony tail. Her dark eyes glistening. He could read something on her face but he didn't know what. She looked miserable. As miserable as he was. His sixth year had started out bad and continued to get worse. The task set to him seemed impossible. He knew he had to do it. And as he read the book in front of him about repair of magical objects he tried to concentrate on what he was doing. But the deep brown eyes boring into him never relented.

She thought he noticed her sitting there so she sank into the chair away from the balcony. She didn't want to fight with him. Not tonight. Not while she was alone and vulnerable. She thought about leaving. But going back to the Gryffindor tower was not an option. Ron would be there with _her._ And she was in no mood to hear the sickeningly sweet banter between the two of them. And even Harry had been acting strange when he was in the common room. When he wasn't talking about tracking Malfoy, he was staring oddly at Ginny. She just couldn't stand it anymore. Her whole life anymore felt out of her hands. Like she was a puppet and some unseen person was pulling all the strings. She sighed again.

It was getting silly. Her sitting up there watching him and sighing. He glanced up through his hair again and saw her face. It was blank. He wondered what she was thinking of. He wondered how long this would go on. Or how long he would let it go on before he put a stop to it. He had work to do and nothing was going to get in his way. He rubbed his temples in frustration. His grey eyes glanced up again and this time they met hers. Her face flushed and she sank even lower into her chair.

She felt like a fool. He had spotted her. Of all the times to be caught alone…without the comforts of friends. Harry thought he was dangerous. Up to something. She didn't agree with Harry but the way he had just looked at her was dark. Fierce. Definitely intense. She felt a lump rise in her throat. She pushed it down and thought hard about what to do next. If she got up and left he would think she was a coward. If she stayed…well she preferred not to think of what could happen. He could curse her and leave her there and she might not be found for hours. She sat frozen to the chair. Staring at the floor and trying not to look back down at the pale boy below. Her jaw clenched in frustration. It was her own fault. Harry had warned her that Malfoy was spending a lot of time in the library. He told her not to go alone. But being her own pig-headed self she went anyway. Her desire to be away from Ron and Lavender was stronger than her fear of him. Until now anyway. Figures Harry would be right for once.

He went back to his book. He didn't have time to wonder why the mudblood was watching him in the library. But something about the way she looked at him was intriguing. Almost like she was frightened of him. He liked that. He smirked to himself before looking back up to her. This time he pushed his hair out of his eyes and glared at her. Her eyes widened. And she looked away quickly. He could almost hear her heart beating in her chest. It excited him. He looked back up at her every few minutes to make sure that fear never subsided.

She wanted to run. To leave quietly and give him no reason to bother her. But her legs wouldn't take her where she wanted to go. She sat there like an animal staring into the face of her hunter. And yet she couldn't look away from him. Something about that hint of danger kept her sitting there. Kept her from running against her better judgment. He met her eyes several times, waiting for her to look away. She never did.

The fact that she didn't look away was impressive. He was used to his intense stare making some people uncomfortable. But it wasn't affecting her the way he had hoped. She was looking at him just as intently. Even more if he could imagine something as ludicrous. He went back to his book, hoping she would leave soon. Wondering why she was there to begin with. Wondering why she looked so sad and lost. Wondering why he cared to begin with. He looked up again and met her eyes. That was the last straw. He had to leave. He threw her one more intense glare and she finally looked away. He took the opportunity to head for the heavy wooden doors. But just as he reached them he noticed the staircase to the left.

She looked back at him, but he was already gone. A wave of relief swept through her. She would be able to concentrate on her book now. Far from powerful grey eyes that bored into her. She sighed heavily and opened the book to the last page she had read. It all happened swiftly. One second she was reading about goblin rebellions and the next second two pale, but powerful hands were gripping her wrists.

"What do you think you are doing?" he growled. His voice was deep and raspy.

"R…r…reading." she sputtered out. Her heart was pounding an impression against her chest.

"Do you think you could stop looking at me with your filthy eyes." he seethed. Her face was wide and scared. He liked it. More than he would admit to.

"I…I wasn't looking at you." she lied. "I was reading." His hands were starting to hurt her wrists. "Let go…" she wiggled but his grasp was firm.

"As much as you must be enjoying this…" he motioned to his hands on her. "It's a necessary evil that I'm enduring. I don't appreciate you glaring at me."

She swallowed hard.

"You won't hurt me." she said with more confidence than she actually felt.

He moved his head down until she felt his hot breath on her face.

"Won't I?"

"No."

"You have no one here to protect you. You are all alone."

"I don't need anyone to protect me." she lied. "I take care of myself." Her voice was almost overly calm. It unnerved him.

"So you think you can take me alone?" he asked. Something about his tone was suggestive of other motives.

"Let go of my hands and I will show you I can take care of myself." she said. He glared intensely at her before releasing her wrists. She reached for her wand but he was too fast. He grabbed it from the side table she had placed it on and twirled it around his nimble fingers.

"Give that back." she demanded.

"No. I don't think I will."

She reached for it and missed. She stood up but stumbled to the floor. He laughed as he stood over her.

"Right where you should be. On the floor." he laughed.

Before she could get up he knelt down and held her in place.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked, teasing her with her own wand.

"I'm leaving." she said. She felt a sense of impending dread.

"What makes you think I'm going to let that happen?" he drawled.

"You wouldn't dare." she spat.

"Wouldn't I?"

"When I tell Dumbledore…you'll be expelled."

"Who cares?"

Hermione's mouth hung open. He didn't care if he got expelled. She was in trouble.

"Harry and Ron will kill you." she said. That was her final threat. She was out of options.

"They would be doing me a favor." he replied darkly.

"Just let me up Malfoy." she finally said. He released her and she scrambled to her feet.

"My wand please." she said holding out her hand.

"No."

"Give it to me."

"I think I will toss it into the black lake." he said.

"Please…" she asked.

"Oh…we are going to beg now?"

"Malfoy…"

"No, I think I prefer the begging."

"Just give it to me and I will be on my way." she told him.

"No. Beg."

"Forget it. I will just buy another." she said going to leave.

"It will never work for you like this one." he taunted. "What is this? Vinewood?"

She nodded.

"You won't find another like this."

She ignored him; pushing halfway past where he stood. He backed her up against the hard stone wall. Her back crunched against the unyielding material.

"Ow!" she cried out.

"Did I say I was done with you?" he breathed, inches from her face.

"LET ME GO!" she cried, placing a well meaning kick to a certain area but failing miserably.

"I'm going to let you go. But just know this…if I ever catch you spying on me again for your little friends I will not be so polite." he let go of her. "I don't want you cursing me so I will leave this in the lost and found later."

"I wasn't spying." she said in a small voice.

"What?"

"I said I wasn't spying. I was actually trying to avoid them. You took me by surprise is all." she told him.

His shoulders lost the hard stance and relaxed slightly.  
"What? Why?" was all he could think of to reply. He was not used to being caught off guard.

"I just wanted to be alone."

"Right."

"Whatever." she said harshly. "Believe it or not I don't always enjoy being with them."

This caught Draco by surprise.

"You three are joined at the hip." he said tauntingly. He didn't release his grip on her wand.

"Not since Lav-Lav made the trio a quartet." she groaned bitterly.

Now he knew what she was going on about. The girl that had been groping all over the Weasel at the last Quidditch game.

"Not jealous of that bird are you?" he mocked. "Desperate and clingy is such a turn off."

"I'm not desperate and clingy!" she rebuked.

"I meant her Granger."

"Oh."

"For being so smart; sometimes you just fall short of the finish line." he added.

"Yeah, well you can't be the best all the time at everything." she said heading towards the door. "Could you just give me my wand? I won't curse you. I swear."

He thought for a moment and then handed her the wand.

"Thanks." she said rubbing his fingerprints off of it. Her hand was on the door when he spoke again.

"You are too good for him." he said. Hermione's mouth fell open.

"What?"

"I mean he is a blood traitor and you are a mudblood but still; even you could do better than him."

"I…I uh…what?" she repeated. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Don't get me wrong; you will probably end up with him and have a couple of annoying brats…"

Hermione scowled.

"But you could do better I'm sure. Even a muggle would be better than Weaselbee."

"Ron is a good person. And a better wizard than you will ever be." she said defensively.

"So why are you avoiding him and his girlfriend?"

Hermione winced at the word. Girlfriend.

"He…I…well we…he's just trying to get back at me for dating Viktor I think."

"At least Krum was a proper wizard. Although his taste is questionable."

"I don't have to stand here and listen to this." she huffed. "And Viktor had no complaints. He didn't care that I'm not a pureblood."

"Like I said, it's a matter of taste." he drawled.

Hermione pointed her wand at him. Her hand shaking noticeably.

"You said you wouldn't curse me."

"I lied." she said. Her voice cracking. And then she started to cry.

"What are you going on about now?" he asked. She didn't answer instead sitting back down in the chair.

"Nothing. Just go. You've had your fun for the night. Torturing a mudblood. Mark another notch on your belt."

Draco was at a loss. It wasn't much fun arguing with her if she didn't argue back.

"You sure know how to drain the fun from it don't you?"

She sniffed and looked up at him. The tear from her right eye rolled down her cheek and dripped off of her chin. For some reason he found making her cry less appealing then before. He didn't know how to proceed. He would have liked to duck out and never mention this again to anyone.

"Well I'm so sorry Malfoy that my misery isn't making you happy this evening." she said sarcastically. "I'll try harder next time."

"Look…" he said uncomfortably. "This is getting…I don't know…odd, I guess. I'm just going to go."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

He started to walk away but made the mistake of looking over his shoulder at her one last time. His posture slumped. And he felt guilty. It was a shock to him as well. Guilt. Over making her cry.

"Don't cry…" he sighed. "For the love of Merlin Granger."

"Just go. I'd hate for anyone to see you trying to help me." she said angrily.

"We are alone." he reminded her.

"I know."

"It's just stupid for you to being crying over Weasel. He is obviously trying to make you jealous."

She looked up at him. Her eyes shining with tears.

"No, he likes girls like Lavender."

"Trust me; no one really _likes _girls like her. She's the kind of girl you date, but not marry."

"I'm neither apparently." she whimpered.

"Not true. You are the kind guys want to marry."

"I'm not in the mood for your snide comments."

"I am trying to be serious for once." he told her. "You are reasonably attractive, extremely intelligent, kind, devoted and always willing to help others. If not for your parentage…"

"Just stop there. Thanks for trying to cheer me up but it made me sound like a golden retriever. No one is ever going to see that I have needs too."

Draco was starting to feel very uncomfortable. He turned to leave. She didn't move. He sighed again.

"You can't sit here alone Granger. You don't know who could wander in." he warned her.

"What do you care?"

"Let me walk you."

"Have you gone mad?"

"No. Not yet at least."

She eyed him suspiciously.

"No need to walk me. I'll be fine walking back alone." she said standing up to leave. He started ahead of her. Just as he reached the door he stopped and turned around quickly. Her hand still gripped her wand tightly, just in case he planned to attack her.

"I meant what I said. You could do much better. Don't get mad at him. Get even."

She looked at him as if he had just spoken in tongues. Before she could say anything he leaned in towards her. Her wide brown eyes filled with fright and anticipation. His cold grey eyes reflected her image perfectly in his irises. He moved slowly. She took a step back and hit her back on the same stone wall as before. She was too shocked to cry out. His pink lips were suddenly much too close. She trembled. And then he kissed her. Not a tender kiss, but a hard lip-bruising kiss. Filled with tension, hate and a tiny bit of lust. She had only kissed Viktor before, and it was nothing like this. Hermione had never been this close to Malfoy before. She had never noticed the smooth beauty of his skin. The subtle, expensive fragrance that clung to his robes and hair. Her arms hung limply at her sides as the kiss continued without any sign of ending soon. She didn't even try to fight it.

Draco didn't have much of an idea of what he was doing. He supposed it was stress relief. But he had to admit kissing her was a right bit better than he was used to. There was some emotion behind it. Even if the emotion was hate. Hate had more passion in it than indifference. And he guessed she wasn't that bad looking. Her eyes were the exact color of coffee. And she smelled of apples. Her once bushy hair was a bit more refined than it had been. She tasted of sugar quills. And the fear he was putting into her; fear of the unknown, fear of getting caught, fear of him he supposed. It was all adding to the heightened sense of urgency. He touched the collar of her school blouse. Her skin erupted in goose bumps. H wondered to himself how far he could go before she would stop him. Would he stop himself? Boldly he unbuttoned the top button of her blouse. She whimpered into his mouth but did nothing to stop him.

A million things were racing inside of her head. Why was he kissing her? Why was she allowing it to happen? And why did she like it so damn much that she would have burned all of the books in the library to have it continue? His warm body felt so good next to hers that she barely noticed him slowly unbuttoning her blouse. A cool breeze blew across her exposed torso and in turn extinguishing the remaining candles burning in the cold stone room. She shivered as his right hand grazed her bare midriff. She kissed him harder, letting him push her back against the wall with all of his strength. She wrapped her leg around his moaning softly as the heat built between them.

He was surprised when she initiated the force and intensity of their kiss. He had thought of her as a prude, but maybe there was more to her than she allowed others to see. Her tongue ran across his lower lip and he fought back a moan himself. Her skin was alive with millions of tiny bumps as his long fingers ran up and down every inch. She reached up and put her hands behind his head, pulling him closer than she had ever been to anyone before. Her hands ran through his hair causing him to growl into her mouth. It was more than he could bear. He took her about the waist and lifted her up off of the ground. Draco carried her over to a long wooden work table in between two large rows of books. She gasped as her back hit the cold wood. Hermione looked up at him and tried to find the words that were escaping her. When she came up short she grabbed him kissing him again; pulling him onto her all the while. He responded hungrily as she unbuttoned his shirt. He was past the point of no return. He needed her. He needed to do something forbidden. Something taboo. And what was more taboo to him than a mudblood? It felt wonderfully liberating to be openly defying his father. His hand snaked up her short school skirt. The heat was searing against his flesh. He felt the urge to pull his hand from the fire, but resisted. It burned him to touch her down there. But it was a good burning…it meant that he was still alive. He yanked her panties down to her knees. Her eyes were open with shock. She didn't resist his fingers lingering in the smoldering fire. She merely brought his face down to hers and moaned when he touched her. Her back arched slightly and her breathing became ragged and uneven.

To be touched by Draco Malfoy in the most holy of places was like nothing she had expected. Someone could walk in on them at any moment and she wasn't sure that she would have stopped even then. His fingers were cool against her searing flesh and she wondered at what point would she burst into flames, because this kind of heat could simply not be allowed without a flame. Without removing his hand from her he climbed onto the table and lay across her shaking body. He felt heavy, warmer than she imagined. His cool breath washed across her making her feel slightly dizzy and disoriented.

"Do you think you would let _him_ touch you like this Granger?" he growled into her mouth. "Do you think he deserves it? Don't you deserve more?"

Hermione's wide eyes looked into his and she shook with nervousness and fear. She didn't answer him.

He kissed her again, bruising her with his mouth. Making red marks on her neck that turned deep purple within seconds. She cried out in frustration. She wanted this but she knew it was wrong. She knew the consequences. But as pleasure flooded her body she decided that she didn't care. Hermione reached up and ripped the shirt from his body, letting the buttons fly and land where they may. His skin glowed eerily in the moonlight flooded library. Draco managed to remove his pants without her noticing and at some point; he had ripped her school blouse as well.

He wasn't gentle as he entered her. He wasn't being careful with her. He didn't think about what she was feeling. All he knew at the time is that she was sinfully wet and willing. She felt so good against him he wondered if she was really as different as his father had said. She felt better than he could have imagined. And the thought of going against everything that his father believed in drove him even harder. He wondered if she was too frightened to stop him. He didn't want to consider himself a rapist so he leaned down and kissed her again. She kissed him back, moaning into his mouth as he moved. He scooped her legs up in his arms and lifted her off the table slightly. She screamed out and he felt a new, hot wetness against his skin. Blood. He didn't slow his pace and soon had his release. Collapsing against her shivering body he whispered a contraceptive spell. She stayed frozen on the table; not knowing what to do or say. He cleaned up and noticed that her blood looked exactly like his. Not dirty. He reached out and helped her sit up.

She didn't move as she sat there, stunned by what had happened. By what she had let happen. She used her wand to repair her shirt and pulled up her knickers mumbling at her obvious embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Me too." she replied.

"For what?"

"Watching you."

"I guess I didn't really mind."

"And you don't have to be sorry for what happened." she said as he finished dressing. "I could have stopped you if I wanted to. But I didn't want to." she said blushing.

He smirked as he helped her off of the table.

"Let me walk you back now."

She nodded and grabbed her things.

"Malfoy."

"Yeah."

"Be careful."

"What?"

"I'm not the only one who is watching you."


End file.
